darksoulsfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:Dark souls 2 UUW PVP The estoc
Описание If you are unfamiliar with the UUW series (Under Used Weapons) It's exactly how it sounds. I take weapons you normally don't see used in dark souls 2 pvp. And I well. Pvp with them. And here in the description I give you the good, the bad and the ugly about said weapon. The estoc can be acquired extremely early on, simply by going to the forest of fallen giants and purchasing the blacksmith key from the merchant and then use it to open up the blacksmiths house in majula. Then you simply buy it for dirt cheap from the blacksmith. But the royal knights who wield them in the forest of the fallen giants have a chance of dropping them so you might just get lucky. The Estoc is a strength based weapon (surprisingly) Giving you a B scaling for str and a D for dex (at 10), Making this the only str based rapier weapon. With that said, if you have a str based character and you want a fast alternative this is defiantly for you. This is the heaviest rapier with some of the best reach out of them. But it also has a lower counter damage at 120. This is higher than average when we take all weapons into consideration but it's lacking compared to others in it's class (the other rapiers give 140 counter damage. Or at least most of them) but this weapon does have a higher poise break than all of the others in it's class. So in conclusion this is essentially a straight sword with a rapier moveset. Even though the description of the weapon says nothing about an effect (normally if a weapon has a special effect it would say at the bottom of the weapons description) this weapons 1h R2 does in fact go through shields, about 40% of it's damage anyway so it's effective against turtles to a point. My personal opinion on this weapon. I fucking love it. It's a very rush friendly weapon. So if you have a str build and your used to just using slow clubs and axes, then give this a try it's a breath of fresh air. Even though this has higher poise break than the others in it's class you will still have trouble with heavier armored opponents, so I highly recommend the stone ring even if you need to replace your ring of blades. Even with the ring of blades your better off being sure that you will stun your opponent because this weapon doesn't exactly have amazing damage and your not gonna wanna trade hits with some tank with it either, even with the r.o.b it wouldn't be worth it. But if your enemy is still able to take hits without getting stunned with the stone ring. then two hand your weapon and R2 poke the shit out of him. That always stuns them for me (Running R1's both 1h and 2h works too) The -Acquired very early on from either farming or buying -highest poise break in class -one of the fastest str weapons -can be used with leo ring (always a plus) The - -Heaviest in class at 3 units (still not really that heavy) -mediocre counter damage compared to others in class. Категория:Видео